Caos Gatuno-Pacto De Amor
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Decima parte de este fic! Coop se siente emocionado de cierta manera por su invitación de Christian para ir a su casa, él está seguro que nada podría arruinar su dicha, hasta que llega un momento en el que debe decidir si pasar la noche con Christian...o Dennis.! O bien, podrá llegar a mentirle a uno de los dos...¿Cual elección tomará y esto a donde lo llevará?


_"Al día siguiente, Coop estaba muy feliz y sabía exactamente la razón, esa noche seria la cual Christian le probaría cuan dedicado podía llegar a ser en una cita...Claro que, a Coop la palabra **cita** aún le causaba cierta incomodidad cuando llegaba a su mente, y más considerando el hecho de que esa supuesta cita sería con otro chico, que dicho sea de paso, ese chico había aparecido solo para poner su mundo patas arriba. Este hecho hacía que se sintiera frustrado, más que con el propio Christian, esa frustración iba dirigida hacia si mismo, por permitir que la presencia de aquel príncipe de ojos morados llegara a alterar tanto sus emociones a tal grado que no podía dejar de pensar en él y sobre todo, en sus labios, sus manos, su rostro, absolutamente todo de él."_

 _"Esa era una mañana de Viernes, lo cual era bueno en cierta parte, porque así Coop podría asistir a la cena sin preocupaciones por ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Mientras se arreglaba, no podía ocultar la enorme emoción que sentía dentro de sí, una que llegaba a considerar más grande que la que sentía cuando era niño y veía sus regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad."_

-Esta será una noche diferente a las demás...¿me pregunto que estará tramando Christian?...¡Kyyaaa, no puedo esp...!- _"Inmediatamente cubre su boca"_ \- ¡¿Eh?! Pero...¡¿Qué rayos fue ese extraño sonido?!...¡Soné igual que una tímida colegiala! ¡Maldición!- _" Se pone en cuclillas"_ -Bueno, al menos nadie me escuchó...-

 _"En eso escucha el grito de su papá"_

-¡Coop! ¡Apúrate, Dennis ya te está esperando!-

-"¡Oh no!...Dennis..."- _"Pensó Coop ya que de pronto se dio cuenta de que debía pensar en una manera en que su amigo no sospechara nada sobre sus planes con Christian. Si se enterara seguramente nunca se lo perdonaría"_ -"Bueno...no es como si debiera darle explicaciones sobre todo lo que hago, es mi **amigo** no mi **papá** " -

 _"Por lo que le diría a su papá para que lo dejara salir no se preocupaba, sabía que se le ocurriría una cuartada ideal para conseguir el permiso. Decidido de tratar de actuar lo más normal posible para que Dennis no divagara sobre sus planes para esa noche, baja a la sala con su mochila sobre su espalda."_

"Denis lo miró bajar y le sonrío como siempre"

-Hola Coop-

-Hola Dennis...¿por que tan temprano?- _"Le devuelve la sonrisa."_

-¿Temprano dices? Coop, siempre salimos a esta hora...-

-No es verdad, aún faltan 20 minutos para nuestra hora de reunirnos...- _"Coop mira al reloj de la sala."_

-Bueno hijo, no hay problema en que Dennis haya querido ser más puntual el día de hoy, ¿no crees?- _"Le dice su papá mientras le da su dinero para gastar ."_

-Es cierto Sr B, anda Coop, vayámonos ya- _"Lo toma del brazo y lo lleva fuera de su casa."_

-¡Wooaa! ¡Espera Dennis! ¡Me vas a tirar!-

¡Adiós Sr B!- _"Se despide Dennis volteando hacia la_ _puerta._ "  
-¡Tengan un lindo día chicos!-

 _"Por unas cuantas cuadras más, Dennis siguió llevando a Coop jalándolo del brazo."_

-¡Dennis, te digo que pares!- _"Coop frena en seco, lo que provoca que Dennis casi caiga de espaldas."_

-¡Coop! ¡No te vuelvas a parar así! ¡Casi me tiras!- _"Le dice Dennis mientras lo voltea a ver."_

-¡Esa es mi línea! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Por qué me sacaste así de mi casa?!- _"Pregunta Coop mientras se zafa del agarre de Dennis"_

-Bueno...es que...debía hacerlo, si nos hubiéramos ido a la hora de siempre no podríamos desviarnos del camino e ir a...-

-¡Espera, espera, espera!... **¿desviarnos?** ...¿de qué estás hablando?...- _"Lo mira Coop con un toque de curiosidad"_

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que quiero que vayamos a otro lado antes de ir a la escuela...¿no es eso obvio?-

-¡Ya sé que significa eso!...Lo que no es **obvio** es que seas **tu** quien lo proponga...¿Te sientes bien Dennis?- _"Lo mira confundido"_

 _"Suelta una pequeña risa"_ \- Si Coop, estoy bien...-

-...¿Y te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo?- _"Lo mira con más cautela"_

-Si Coop, estoy consciente...- _"Vuelve a reír"_

-...Tu no eres Dennis, ¿verdad?- _"Se acerca un poco a él"  
_

 _"Dennis vuelve a reír y acaricia su cabeza"_ -Coop, tranquilo, realmente soy yo...- _"Se acerca a su rostro lo suficiente para que Coop lo mirara directamente a los ojos."_ -¿Ves? Soy yo...-

 _"Coop miró sus ojos, y a su mente llegó la imagen de las perlas moradas que tanto le gustaban, provocando que se sonrojara. Dennis se sorprendió ante tal reacción, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro."_

 _"Coop se empezó a sentir nervioso."_ -Bu...Bueno...y...¿a donde qui...quieres ir?-

-Tu sígueme...- _"Vuelve a tomar su mano y lo encamina, de nuevo caminando rápido pero esta vez Coop no dijo palabra alguna, ya que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sobre esos ojos que se habían vuelto sus favoritos, sin que él lo hubiera planeado."_

 _"Después de unas cuantas calles, se detienen frente a una tienda de instrumentos."_

-¡Ya llegamos!-

 _"Coop voltea a ver la tienda, y su confusión crece aún mas."_

-Dennis...¿que hacemos aquí?-

 **-** ¿Cómo que **que**? Solo debes mirar el letrero...-

 _"Coop voltea a ver el anuncio que le señalaba Dennis y en este se lee que habrá una presentación de una pequeña banda conocida como_ **~Estrellas Del Alba~** _y que apenas se estaban dando a conocer, pero Coop y Dennis ya eran fans de ellos"_

-No puede...No puede ser...cierto...- _  
_

-¡Sabía que esa sería tu reacción!- _"Le sonríe emocionado."_

 _"Ciertamente Coop no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía tras saber esa noticia."_

-...Y...adivina **quien** tiene boletos Coop...-

-¡No hablarás en serio Dennis!- _"Voltea rápidamente a verlo."_

 _"Dennis saca de su bolsillo dos boletos y se los muestra a Coop."_

-¡Wooaa! ¡Dennis! ...es...¡Asombroso!- _"Coop los toma con alegría."_

-¿Verdad que sí? Sabía que te gustaría...-

-¡Claro que si! ¿Y cuando es?-

-¡Esta noche!- _"Exclama Dennis emocionado."_

 _"Al oír estas palabras, la sonrisa de Coop se queda petrificada...de todas las noches en las que pudo ser ese concierto, tuvo que ser precisamente **esa** noche. Sus ganas de asistir eran enormes...pero...por otro lado, tenía otro evento al cual también practicamente se moría por ir."_

-Vaya...¡Tanto te sorprendió que te quedaste sin habla!¡Parece que no sabes ni que decir!-

-Creéme Dennis...no tienes de idea...- _"Murmuró Coop."_

-Bueno, ya que te dí la sorpresa podemos irnos a la escuela.- _"Se da la media vuelta."_

 _"Pese a que hace unos minutos se había dicho que no debía darle explicaciones a Dennis, sabía que la ocasión lo ameritaba...Era su mejor amigo, así que consideraba que lo entendería muy bien."_

-Oye Dennis...este...sobre esto yo...-

-Lo se Coop...descuida, no necesitas pagarme nada- _"Le sonríe con dulzura"_

-Amm...gracias..pero quiero decir que...-

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar a después, ahora ¡hay que correr.!-

-Pero Den...¡Woooaa!- _"Sin poder decir nada más, Coop es arrastado hacia la escuela, no quedaba otro remedio más que esperar el momento ideal para aclarar ese asunto."_

 _" Llegaron a la escuela cuando ya las clases habían empezado."_

-¡Genial! ¿Qué...haremos si...el profesor no...nos deja entrar?- _"Dice Coop mientras respira agitadamente."_

-Descuida...Seguro que...nos dejara entrar- _"Le responde Dennis también con la respiración agitada."_

 _"Al llegar a su salón, efectivamente el profesor ya se encontraba adentro, cuando tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió, el profesor los miró seriamente."_

-Burtonberger... Una vez más llegas tarde...¿Qué excusa inventarás el día de hoy?-

-Sr Small...yo...-

-...Es mi culpa Sr Small- _"Dice Dennis en defensa de su amigo."_

-¿Dennis? ¡Eso si no me lo puedo creer!- _"Exclama el profesor algo asombrado."_

-Créalo profesor, yo le pedí a Coop que me acompañara a un sitio antes de venir aquí...pensé que teníamos bastante tiempo, pero parece que calcule mal-

 _"Coop se quedo impactado al oír la facilidad de palabra que poseía Dennis. Estaba consciente de que él mismo no sería capaz de dar un discurso tan sincero, sin temor a ser regañado."_

-¿Estás seguro que fue así Dennis?- _"Lo mira el profesor detenidamente."_

-Así es profesor- _"Le responde sin dudar."_

-Bueno, siendo así las cosas, pueden pasar...¡Pero la próxima vez Burtonberger, Dennis no podrá salvarte! ¿Oíste?-

-S..Si profesor...- _"Coop agacha la mirada avergonzado. Pese a que Dennis tomó la responsabilidad cómo le correspondía, Coop no se sentía del todo aliviado."_

 _"Pasaron a sus lugares, Coop aún se sentía apenado que ni siquiera volteó a ver a Christian, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no le dirigía la sonrisa que se había vuelto habitual , sino que era más un gesto de preocupación, después su mirada cambió al ver a Dennis, su enojo se reflejaba en su mirada, estaba aun mas seguro de que no permitiría que él volviera a tratar de hacerte pasar por el **héroe** de Coop."_

 _"Después de unas horas, llego momento de salir al receso, Coop estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no tenía ganas de salir."_

-Oye Coop, vamos a comer algo a la cafetería. Escuché que hoy tienen ¡Spagetti a la Bolognesa!- _"Exclama Dennis emocionado."_

 _-_ No gracias Dennis...no tengo hambre... _\- "Le responde Coop tratando de sonreirle."_

-¡Oh vamos! No puedes quedarte sin comer...anda vamos- _"Toma su brazo y trata de levantarlo."_

-No Dennis...En serio no quiero ir...- _"Dice Coop mientras trata de resistirse."_

-¡No seas necio Coop!- _"Jala más."_

-¡Dennis...!-

-¡Dijo que no quiere!- _"Exclama Christian mientras rompe el contacto entre Coop y Dennis. Estos se quedan sorprendidos ante tal reacción."_

-¿Chris...tian?- _"Logra decir Coop en medio de su confusión."_

-...¡¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa Emerson?!- _"Pregunta Dennis algo molesto."_

-Más bien ¿que te pasa a ti Lawrence? ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa la palabra **no**?- _"Su mirada también refleja una molestia profunda."_

 _"Dennis aprieta sus puños, dado que le molestaba que Christian no respondiera a su pregunta."_

-Oigan chicos...- _"Dice Coop tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que empezaba a sentirse en el salón."_

-¡Creo que no deberías meterte donde no te llaman Emerson!- _"Responde Dennis haciendo caso omiso a la voz de Coop."_

-¡Me meto porque me desespera verte insistiendo como un idiota! ¡Si Butonberger dice que se quiere quedar entonces déjalo aquí y vete!- _"Christian se acerca un poco más a Dennis de forma amenazadora."  
_

 _"Dennis está por dar un paso mas cerca, pero Coop se interpone entre ellos extendiendo sus manos."_ -¡Creo que ya fue suficiente!-

 _"Christian y Dennis lo miraron y se calmaron un poco. Dennis suspiro y se dio la vuelta."_ -Cuando quieras una compañía mas agradable, ya sabes donde estaré.- _"Dicho esto, camina hacia la salida y se va, cerrando la puerta."_

 _"Coop no pudo decir nada más para detenerlo y calmarlo,solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro y agachar su mirada."_

-Oye Butonberger, ¿estas bien?- _"Le pregunta Christian mientras le toma su hombro derecho con la mano izquierda."_

 _"Coop, sin voltear a verlo, le responde."_ -Si Christian...estoy bien...gracias...-

-Bueno, si estas bien entonces...- _"Lo gira para quedar frente a frente."_ -...Mírame a los ojos.-

 _"La hipnosis en la que caía Coop cada que miraba a Christian emepezó a manipularlo, no podía decir palabra alguna, solo se quedaba parada allí frente a él, mirándolo."_

-Dime que pasó...- _"La voz de Christian era seria."_

-...No...no pasó nada...en serio...- _"Coop empezó a sonrojarse por la cercanía de Christian, el cual ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro."_

-¿Estas seguro?- _"Se acerca más a él."_

-...Si...seguro...- _"Un fuerte deseo empezaba a brotar del cuerpo de Coop, este era el de querer que Christian lo besara."_

 _"Christian soltó una risita al ver el rostro sonrojado que tenía frente a él. No necesitaba de poderes telepáticos para adivinar lo que el otro buscaba."_

-Bueno Burtonberger, tu ganas...- _"Le dice mientras acaricia sus brazos lentamente."_

 _-..._ ¿Eh? _..._ ¿de que...estas...hablando?- _"Pregunta Coop confundido mientras sigue con su mirada los movimientos de Christian."_

 _"Las manos de Christian se posaron en sus caderas y de esta forma, le ayudaron a traerlo más hacia él."_

 _-...¿_ Christian? _...- "Dice Coop más rojo que un tomate."_

-...Voy a besarte...-

-...¿Eh?...-

 _"Terminando Coop de emitir este sonido, los labios de Christian se posaron en los suyos. Aquel beso le fue transmitiendo a Coop una especie de tranquilidad que lo fue envolviendo poco a poco hasta que cedió al beso. Sus manos fueron directamente al cuello de Christian y lo rodearon como lo habían hecho las últimas veces."  
"Christian sintió como poco a poco Coop se relajaba y seguía el compás del beso, sonrió al sentir las manos de este como jugaban con su cabello, pareciera disfrutarlo. Él no quería quedarse atrás, y empezó a acariciar su cintura lentamente. Poco a poco Christian se fue separando de Coop."_

-Pareciera que ya te haz acostumbrado...- _"Le dice sonriente después de un corto silencio._

 _"Coop se sonroja y desvía un poco la mirada."_ -Y eso...¿es...malo?-  
 _"Christian abre sus ojos sorprendido, pues esa era una de las respuestas que menos esperaba escuchar."_ -Bueno...no, no quise decir eso...más bien yo...-

 _"Su voz es interrumpida por un tímido dedo que se posaba en sus labios."_ -Esta bien Christian...- _"Coop le dedica una tierna sonrisa."  
_ _"Esta vez es Christian quien termina sonrojado, pues esa sonrisa era nueva para él. Se separó por un momento y caminó a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie llegara de repente, una vez que estaba seguro de ello, la cerro con seguro."  
"Coop lo miraba confundido, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Christian, pero estaba seguro que aquellas acciones le provocaban que se empezara a sentir ansioso. Christian se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, Coop retrocedió unos escasos pasos, ya que aquella expresión le causaba cierto nerviosismo."_

-No creas que escaparás Burtonberger...- _"Dicho esto, lo toma del brazo y lo atrae hacia él."_

-¡Chirstian espe...!- _"Coop no puede terminar la frase, ya que de pronto sintió los brazos de Christian rodeándolo y una de sus mejillas se posaba en el pecho de este."_

 _"El tiempo pareciera que se detuvo en ese preciso momento, no se escuchaban las voces de afuera, ni los pasos, solo había un gran silencio envolviendo aquella aula, pero ese silencio no era para nada incomodo, al contrario, llegaba a ser reconfortante ya que permitía que se percibiera un poco el sonido de unos latidos."_

-"Oh no...Que Christian no se de cuenta...que mi corazón no para de latir"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras continuaba de pie abrazado a Christian."_

-Burtonberger...- _"Dice Christian mientras se separa un poco para ver a Coop a los ojos."_

-...¿Si...Christian?-

 _"Christian se limita a sonreír y poco a poco van juntando sus labios en un tierno beso, las personas que pasaban a fuera del salón dejaron de importarles, en ese momento solo existían ellos en su propio mundo. El beso no tardó en subir de intensidad, las manos de Christian viajaban de la espalda de Coop hacia su cintura y de regreso, lo necesitaba, y mucho. Coop podía sentir estas peculiares caricias y sentía que empezaba a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, sus brazos atraían más a Christian para que así sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos."_

 _"Christian introduce su lengua en la boca de Coop y este la recibe sin oponer resistencia, ambas empiezan a enredarse y frotarse una con la otra. Después de un rato tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire; los dos se miraban a los ojos con la respiración agitada."_

-Coop...Perdona...pero...no me puedo resistir...- _"Dicho esto, Christian empezó a besar su cuello "_

-...¡¿Chris...tian?!...¡¿Q..Que ha...haces?!- _"Pregunta Coop al sentir aquellos besos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello, esa era una sensación nueva para él, pero extrañamente lo estaba disfrutando."_

 _"Christian empezó a meter una mano bajo la camisa de Coop y al dar con uno de sus pezones empezó a acariciarlo colocándolo entre sus dedo medio y el índice."_

-Ahhh~...Christian...Estamos en...La escuela...- _"Trataba de reprimir algún vergonzoso sonido que pudiera salir de su garganta."_

-Lo se...Pero...no creo poder...seguir esperando...- _"Sus besos llegaron al otro lado de aquel delicado cuello."_

-¿Esperar?...¿A que...te...refieres?- _"Coop sentía que sus piernas empezaban a temblar, como si fuera a resbalar."_

 _"Christian se incorpora y le susurra a los labios."_ -No puedo esperar para hacerte...-

 _"En ese momento, se oye la voz de unas compañeras muy cerca del salón."_

-¿Como que olvidaste el libro que me ibas a prestar?-

-¡No lo olvidé! Esta en mi mochila que está en el salón.-

-¡Wooaa!- _"Coop se aleja rápidamente de Christian, avergonzado, luego voltea a verlo."_ -¡No te quedes allí parado! ¡Abre la puerta!.-

-¿Y que les diremos cuando nos vean aquí solos eh?- _"El escepticismo de Christian se había activado."_

-¡No lo se! ¡Por el momento solo quita el seguro a la puerta!- _"Su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel."  
_

 _"Ya que era más que obvio que no podrían continuar con lo que habían empezado, resignado, Christian soltó un suspiro y trató de que la abertura de la puerta se viera de lo más natural."  
"Las chicas se sorprendieron al verlo."_ -¿Eh? ¿Christian? ¿Que hacías aún en el salón?-

 _"Éste les dedica una de sus brillantes sonrisas."_ -Hola, pues verán yo solo...-

-¿Eh? ¿Coop, también estás aquí?- _"Pregunta una de las chicas que se había asomado dentro del salón."_

-Bue...Bueno...Yo...- _"Coop suelta una risita nerviosa."_

-...Le estaba explicando algo que no entendió muy bien en clase.- _"Responde Christian en su lugar."_

-Awww, tu siempre tan atento Christian...- _"Exclama encantada una de las chicas."_

-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede.- _"Vuelve a sonreírle. Esto hizo que Coop se sintiera un poco molesto, Christian volteo a verlo y le sonrío de nuevo de forma seductora."_

-Entonces...te veré más tarde Burtonberger...- _"Con esto le guiña un ojo, da media vuelta y sale, dejando a Coop con sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas...Y una pequeña erección que trataría de ignorar."_

 _"Después de salir del salón, Coop se dirigió a dar una caminata, ya que era evidente que necesitaba calmarse."_

-Cielos...Eso estuvo cerca...¡No sé que hubiéramos hecho si nos descubren!- _"Se detiene."_ -Ahora que lo pienso...Christian iba a decirme algo antes de que nos interrumpieran...Pero, ¿qué sería? Solo mencionó que no podía esperar más para hacer algo...pero...¿que sería?- _"Sonríe para si mismo."_ -Bueno, quizá lo descubra esta noche.- _"Pero antes de que sus pensamientos se vieran invadidos por posibles sucesos que llegaran ocurrir esa noche con Christian, su mente evocó un recuerdo, el cual le indicaba que primero debía resolver un pequeño gran detalle con otra persona."_ -...¡Ay no!...¡Dennis!-

 _"Como si sus pies hubieran sido impulsados por cohetes, Coop va hacia la cafetería donde supuestamente lo esperaba Dennis, pero sin querer, chocó con él antes de entrar de nuevo al edifico."_

-¡Auch!-

-¡Ay!- _"Levanta la mirada"_ -¡Coop!-

-¡Dennis!-

 _"Hablan los dos al mismo tiempo.."_ -¡Te estaba buscando porque...!- -¡Lo que quiero decir es...!-

 _"Se quedan callados y luego vuelven hablar."_ -Perdón, habla tu...- -No...habla tu...-

 _"Se quedan callados, luego se miran a los ojos y no pueden evitar soltarse a reír."_

-Oh vaya, es lo malo de pensar lo mismo- _"Dice Dennis aún riéndose._ _"_

-Es verdad, ¡pero admite que es gracioso!- _"Le responde Coop golpeando ligeramente su brazo, sin parar de reír."_

-Si, tienes razón-

 _"Terminan de reír y se miran"_ -Coop, realmente lo lamento, actue como un tonto...¡un verdadero tonto!-

-No Dennis, está bien...- _"Dice Coop tomando su hombro."_

 _"Dennis le sonríe con ternura."_ -Siempre eres tan amable Coop, pero no te preocupes, te recompensaré está noche...¡Cualquier cosa que quieras del concierto, yo te la comprare!-

 _"Al oír estas palabras, Coop fue lentamente bajando de mano a la par de su mirada. Sabia que no había mejor momento para aclarar ese asunto que ese momento."_

-Dennis...Hay algo que quiero decirte...-

-No te preocupes Coop, en serio podrás pedir lo que quieras y...-

-¡No es eso Dennis! Es algo muy importante...-

 _"Dennis lo mira sorprendido."_ -¿Que pasa Coop?-

 _"Coop se da media vuelta y entrelaza sus dedos."_ -Dennis...sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, ¡las entradas a este concierto fueron sin duda una maravillosa sorpresa! ...Pero...es algo que no puedo aceptar.-

 _"Dennis se queda callado por un momento, hasta que consigue hablar."_ -Pero Coop...ya te había dicho que no es necesario qué me pagues o algo...yo solo...-

-¡Lo se Dennis!...pero, esa no es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar tu invitación-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es porque...ya tengo planes...para esta noche-

 _"Dennis se queda anonadado, por lo general Coop siempre le dice si tiene planes para el fin de semana, aunque en el fondo sabia que él había sido el culpable porque había actuado por impulso."_

 _"Coop seguía dándole la espalda, se sentía nervioso y avergonzado que no podía ver a Dennis a la cara, sentia que si lo miraba se encontraría con que estaba enojado. Pero sus pensamientos son frenados por una mano que revolvía su cabello."_

-Esta bien Coop, no pasa nada...- _"Dennis le sonríe tiernamente."_

-...¿Hablas...en serio?- _"Pregunta Coop mientras se gira a verlo."_

-Si, no te negare que esperaba pasar ese momento contigo pero...bueno, en parte tengo la culpa, debí haberte preguntado antes..-

-Pero, no es tu culpa, digo...querias darme una sorpresa..-

-Aún asi...si solo te hubiera preguntado si tenias planes...quiza la historia hubiera sido distinta. Bueno, como mi papá dice: **~El hubiera no existe~**

-Dennis...- _"Coop sonrie aliviado, por un momento tuvo miedo de que Dennis se enojara y perdiera su amistad."_

-Solo quiero que me aclares una cosa...-

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Acaso tienes alguna cita ?- _"Dennis lo mira con picardía"_

-¡¿Eh?!- _"Coop da un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido y sonrojado."_

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso acerté?-

-Ehh...bueno...yo...- _"Coop no encontraba las palabras que pudieran explicar de manera sutil si situación."_

-Descuida Coop...Pero dime, ¿quien es la afortunada?-

 _"Coop se pone nerviso"_ -¿La...aforunada?-

-Si, ¿con quien vas a salir?-

-Ehh...con...con...ya sabes...una...¿chica?-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- _"Le dice Dennis confundido"_

-No, no es eso...es que...amm...-

 _"Dennis se ríe"_ -Descuida Coop, ya entendí, estás demasiado ansioso por la cita, ¿no?-

-Ahhh...¡Si! ¡Eso es!- _"Coop suelta una risita nerviosa."_

-¿La conozco?-

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!- _"Se apresura a decir Coop."_

-¿Va en otra escuela?-

-¡Si! En otra escuela, exacto-

-Ya veo, bueno...en ese caso, no tengo más que preguntar-

 _"En el fondo Coop se sentía feliz de que a Dennis se le hayan acabo las preguntas. Por una parte se sentía mal por aún tener que mentirle a él sobre quien iba a ser su cita, pero por otra parte, no mintió cuando dijo que se sentía ansioso por ello."_

 _"Las siguientes horas, Coop las pasó mucho más tranquilo, se sentía con un peso menos, todo lo que sentía eran cosquillas en el estómago de la emoción por aquella noche que sabía de antemano que sería la mejor de todas. Al salir de clases, Coop se quedó parado fuera de la escuela, ya que esperaba a Dennis a quien habían mandado a hablar. En eso, Christian lo miró y se acercó a él por la espalda."_

-...¿Estás listo Burtonberger?-

 _"Ante esta acción, Coop dio un respingo."_ -¡Christian! ¡No hagas eso!-

-¿Hacer que?- _"Finge inocencia."_

-¡Me asustaste!- _"Se sonroja un poco."_

-¿Pues en que estaban divagando tus pensamientos?- _"Le sonríe coquetamente."_

 _"Coop desvía la mirada"_ -Pues...tu ya sabes...en qué...-

 _"Christian se acerca un poco a él"_ -Podría ser que...¿estés impaciente por esta noche?-

 _"Coop solo se limita a mirar el suelo, Christian le susurra."_ -Tomaré eso como un si-

 _"Coop puede sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremece con solo oír esas palabras y sentir el aliento de Christian recorriendo cada parte de su interior, después recordó donde se encontraban y lo alejó."_ -¡Te dije que pararas!-

 _"Christian ríe"_ -Esta bien, tu ganas...entonces...te veré esta noche- _"Toma su mano y le deja un papelito."_

-¿Qué es esto?- _"Mira confundido aquel objeto."_

-Mi dirección...Te veré a las 8:00 pm- _"Le lanza un guiño y se va alejando, dejando a Coop sonrojado."_

-¡Coop, perdón la espera!- _"Al oír que Dennis se acercaba, guarda rápidamente la nota."_

-No hay problema, ¿nos vamos?-

-Seguro- _"Empiezan a caminar."_

-Oye Dennis...sobre los boletos...-

-Descuida, se los vendí a Lorn..-

-¡¿A Lorn?!-

-Si, al parecer él y Harley también querían ir pero no consiguieron entradas, así que me pagaron bien por ellas.-

-Dennis, realmente lo lamento...- _"Dice Coop cabizbajo."_

-Ya te dije que está bien...además, me lo recompensarás con otra salida juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- _"Le sonríe."_

-Si, te lo prometo- _"Le devuelve la sonrisa."_

 _"Llegan afuera de la casa de Coop y Dennis sabe que es tiempo de despedirse."_

-Bueno Coop, mejor me voy porque tu tienes que arreglarte-

-Muchas gracias Dennis...- _"Toma su mano"_ -Gracias por ser tan comprensivo-

 _"Dennis se sonroja."_ -Si...de nada...bueno...¡éxito en tu cita!- _"Suelta su amno y se va rápido hacia su casa."_

 _"Coop se queda confundido pero decide no hacer mucho caso ya que tenía en mente otras muchas cosas que hacer antes de las 8. Entró a la casa y el Sr Gato estaba en la puerta."_

-¿Y tu que quieres **rata calva**?-

-¿Miau?-

-Lo lamento, pero ni tu ni nadie podrá arruinarme lo que resta de la tarde...y menos esta noche- _"Sube a su cuarto, mientras el Sr Gato se dedica a salir de la casa sigilosamente."_

 _"En las horas que le quedaban a Coop, se dedico a buscar que ropa ponerse, se metió a bañar y utilizó el perfume que no acostumbraba a usar. En todo este proceso, nunca dejó de sonreír y un ligero sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas, además, ya sabía perfectamente que excusa le daría a su papá. Cuando bajó, llevaba consigo una mochila."_

-¿Coop! ¿Eres tu?- _"Dijo su papá, quien estaba en la sala leyendo hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Coop."_

-Si papá, soy yo...-

-Perdón hijo...es que...te ves muy...arreglado...-

-Gracias papá...-

-¿A donde vas Coop?- _"Le dice Millie inspeccionándolo."_ -¡No me digas que ya conseguiste novia!-

-¿Es eso hijo?- _"Le sonríe."_

-¡No!...Es solo que...Christian me invitó a una pijamada-

-¡¿Una pijamada con Christian?! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste?!- _"Le reclama Millie"_

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?- _"Pregunta Coop algo molesto."_

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Espérame aquí en lo que preparo todo y...-

-¡Un momento Millie! ¿Planeas preparar qué?- _"Le pregunta su papá."_

-Mis cosas papá...mi pijama más bonita para...-

-¡Para nada Millie! ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!- _"Le dice su papá."_

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quiero ir papi!-

-¡Claro que no!Ni siquiera se si Coop pueda ir ya que me avisa a última hora...-

-¡Es que me invitó apenas saliendo de clases, ¡lo juro!- _"Dice Coop tratando de sonar convincente."_

-...Ya veo...-

-¡Papi! ¡Yo quiero ir!- _"Dice Millie enojada."_

-¡No Millie! Lo siento pero dudo que vayan a haber chicas de tu edad allí...o que haya chicas al menos...¿verdad Coop?-

-Así es papá... **¡sin chicas!** _"La última frase la resalta Coop dirigiéndose a Millie."_

 _"Millie lo mira muy molesta, le da una patada y sube corriendo a su cuarto."_

-¡Auch! ¡Millie!-

-Déjala hijo, ya se le pasará...¿A que hora volverás mañana?-

-..En la tarde papá, antes de las 7...¿Te parece bien?-

-Bien, ¿va a ir Dennis?-

 _"Coop se queda helado ante la pregunta."_ -Amm...no estoy seguro...dijo que me llamaría si iba...pero al parecer no podrá..-

-Bueno...está bien...solo ten cuidado hijo y saluda a Christian de mi parte- _"Le sonríe."_

-¡Seguro papá, gracias!- _"Sale de su casa y fuera de esta toma un taxi y le indica la dirección."_

 _"Mientras tanto, en su apartamenteo, Christian le daba unos últimos toques a la cena, estaba vestido elegantemente , no precisamente con traje pero de manera formal. Pasaron al rededor de 10 minutos hasta que sonó el timbre."_

-Es él- _"Se arregló un poco y abrió la puerta para recibir a Coop con la mejor de sus sonrisas."_ -Bienvenido Burtonbertger-

-Perdona la tardanza...el taxi no fue muy rápido...- _"Le dice Coop sonriendo tímidamente."_

-Esta bien, pasa- _"Le hace un ademán para que entre."_

-Gracias- _"Al entrar, Coop se queda impresionado por la elegancia que había en cada rincón, él jamás había estado en un pen house así que sus expresiones mostraban mucho asombro. Christian soltó una risita al verlo."_

-¿Te gusta?- _"Le pregunta acercándose a él."_

-¡Es maravilloso Christian! ¡Jamás imaginé que vivieras aquí!-

-Bueno, que te puedo decir...me gusta la elegancia-

-Se nota...-

 _"En eso,Coop siente las manos de Christian rodear su cintura, él podía interpretar esta señal y lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él para así poder besarlo. El beso era cálido y tierno, no duro mucho porque ambos sabrían que pasaría si seguían así. Al separarse se sonrieron."_

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué la mochila?- _"Le dijo Christian mientras se la quitaba y la ponía en un sillón."_

-¡Oh! Es que tuve que decirle a mi papá que me habías invitado a una pijamada-

-¿A sí?- _"Suelta una risita."_

-Si, Millie quería venir, pero él se lo prohibió-

-Bueno, Millie es muy agradable...pero...- _"Lo toma de las manos"_ -...Si hubiera venido, habría arruinado mis planes.- _"Le da otro rápido beso."_

-¿Qué planes?- _"Pregunta Coop curioso."_

-No comas ansias...Mejor, comamos la cena, ¿te parece?- _"Lo guía a la mesa."_

-De acuerdo- _"Al ver la mesa tan bien decorada, Coop sonríe y se sonroja, había sobre esta dos platos que ya contenían los alimentos los cuales eran elegantes."_

 _"Christian le acercó la silla a Coop y este se sentó."_ -¿En serio preparaste todo esto?-

-Por supuesto..¿te lo dije no?... que me esforzaría en ello-

-Pues si..pero..es...inesperado...-

-Bueno, pues...a comer-

 _"Empezaron a comer y platicaron de varias cosas, juegos, pasatiempos, cosas chistosas, de todo. Después de postre, Christian pone un pastel de chocolate al centro de la mesa y lo comen poco a poco , aunque no consiguen acabarlo. Después de un rato, ambos están de pie, cerca de la ventana, admirando el paisaje nocturno que podría apreciarse."_

-Christian...esta vista en maravillosa...-

-¿En serio te gusta?-

-Si, nunca había visto nada igual...- _"Voltea a verlo."_ -Gracias por haberme invitado...- _"Le sonríe con ternura."_

-No tienes nada que agradecer...- " _Acaricia su mejilla."_ -Solo quería que todo saliera bien...-

 _"Coop se sonroja, luego a su mente llegaron las palabras que le dijo Millie antes de salir ~¡No me digas que ya conseguiste novia!~ . Esto lo hace desviar su mirada de Christian."_

-¿Mmm?...¿Que pasa Burtonberger?- _"Lo mira confundido."_

-Christian...¿Por qué tu...hiciste todo esto?- _"Sigue sin mirarlo."_

 _"Christian se queda un momento pensando, luego toma una pequeña respiración t toma el rostro de Coop, haciéndolo que lo volteara a ver."_

-...Porque quería impresionarte-

 _"Coop se sonroja."_ -¿Eh? ¿Para que?-

 _"Se acerca un poco más a él."_ -Para poder hacer...un pacto...-

-¿Un...pacto?- _"La curiosidad de Coop crecía más y más."_

-Si...Quiero hacer contigo.. un pacto...de amor-

 _"Ante tales palabras, Coop se sonroja aún más y se aleja unos pasos."_ -¿De que...estás...hablando?-

 _"Se acerca a él poco a poco."_ -Lo que oyes...desde que nos dimos el primer beso...-

-¡Me lo robaste!-

-Bueno, como haya sido...yo pude..sentir una...conexión...algo que jamás había sentido...¿me explico?-

 _"Coop agacha la mirada."_ -Pero...ambos...somos chicos...-

-Y aún así no rechazaste mis besos o caricas-

 _"Coop no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido, él sabía que su carazón latía a mil por hora al estar cerca de Christian, le fascinaban sus ojos, a sus besos ya estaba más que acostumbrtado y ultimamente había estado soñando con permanecer más dentro de los brazos de Christian...¿A todo eso, él podía considerarlo... **amor**?"_

 _"Christian toma sus manos nuevamente."_ -Oye...no sé por qué, pero cada que estoy contigo me siento raro, me molesta verte hablar con alguien más, en especial con Lawrence, no me gusta...Por eso, cuando solo te tengo conmigo, me siento aliviado y a la vez feliz, últimamente solo he podido pensar en besarte cada que estemos solo o bien se presente la oportunidad...Puedes llamarme extraño...pero...creo que yo...¡me he enamorado de ti!-

 _"Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que las lágrimas empezaran a resbalar por las mejillas de Coop, no tenía idea de que Christian sintiera lo mismo por él, no sabía que podría pasar más adelante...pero sabía qué debía decir en ese momento."_

-...Yo también...-

-...¿Eh?..-

-...También me ...enamore de ti Chrsistian...-

 _"Con esto, Christian sonrió, tomo el rostro de Coop y lo levanto lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran, limpiando sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus pulgares."_

-...-Coop...- _"Ducho esto, Christian lo besa, Coop se sorprende por el hecho de que escuchó su nombre en labios de Christian. como lo había soñado alguna vez."_

 _"Poco a poco fue correspondiendo, sus labios no querían separarse, Christian rodea la cintura de Coop y este va directo a su cuello. Para ellos, no había dicha más grande que estar solos, sin interrupciones. Se llegaba a separar pero solo para mirarse a los ojos e intercambiarse pequeñas sonrisas, luego volvían a besarse, el beso no tardó en volverse más apasionado, pero esta vez, no había ningún problema, así que Christian pasó una de sus manos bajo la playera de Coop, acariciando su espalda."_

-"Sus manos...son más cálidas que ántes...quiero que..me toque más"- _"Pensamientos como estos vagaban por la mente de Coop, hasta que fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Christian lo alzaba igual que una princesa."_

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Christian?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!- _"Coop estaba sonrojado."_

-Lo siento Coop, pero no puedo contenerme más...- _"Lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta lentamente para después, inmediatamente, ponerse sobre él."_

-...¡¿Christian...?!- _Coop lo mira nervioso."_

 _"Seriamente Christian le responde." -_ Coop...Quiero hacerte el amor...-

 ***Continuará***

 **Minna! (escondidita detrás de una gran roca) Eto...se que se estarán pensando en por qué rayos tardé mucho esta vez...¡pero créanme que se me juntó todo! TTmTT la universidad, exámenes, un diplomado de teatro...¡Todo!**

 **Pero me esforcé para traerles un capitulo de calidad...jejej...además...me imagino que ya saben que vendrá después ne? w0 ~3  
Trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez...De nuevo agradezco su paciencia y sus bellas palabras de inspiración...Por ustedes, soy quien soy...y las historias fluyen!  
En serio...¡Hountoni arigato! ^3^**


End file.
